The Four-Corner Sealing Barrier (episode)
|image=Team three sealing.png |english=The Four-Corner Sealing Barrier |kanji=結界四方封陣 |romaji=Kekkai Shihō Fūjin |episode=103 |shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |watchonlinelink=519922 |arc=Three-Tails' Appearance |boruto=No |opening song=Light of a Firefly |ending song=Deep Breath |japanese airdate=April 9, 2009 |english airdate=January 24, 2012 }} Synopsis The Orochimaru Search Team split off into their three respective sub-teams; Shizune's team begin to erect their Four-Corner Sealing Barrier while Yamato and Kakashi's team head off to defeat Team Guren. Lee is dismayed as he is not on Kakashi's team, as he wanted to fight a Crystal Release user, but Kiba comforts him by telling him that her followers are pretty powerful on their own. With Tenten asking to join their conversation, he debriefs them on their attacks, including their reliance on a smokescreen. As Kakashi's team heads towards the woods, Naruto picks up at the silence and stares between Shino and Sai. Realising that the two have never met before, he introduces one another; he tells Shino that Sai that once a member of the Anbu who is weird and reads books all the time, but who can also draw and fight really well. He then tells Sai that Shino is merely Shino. Sai reveals to Naruto that Shino is the son of Shibi Aburame, the head of the Aburame Clan, and that Shino himself has completed various missions successfully and possesses the ability to control parasitic insects. Naruto is surprised to know that Sai knows that much about Shino, but Shino is insulted that a complete stranger knows more about him than an old friend and comrade. Shino starts to tell Naruto about his favourite foods, likes and dislikes, but is shot down by Naruto, who tells Shino that he does need to know such stuff in order to perform teamwork. Elsewhere, Guren is conflicted over her loyalty to Orochimaru and her caring for Yūkimaru. With Gozu by her side, she resolves to deal with the Konoha shinobi before dealing with Kabuto, whom she is vexed at. The sealing team begin their barrier but it collapses shortly after as Ino is unable to maintain her chakra control. After a few encouraging words from Sakura and recalling when Sakura had done the same thing years ago, Ino gets up and resolves to stick it through. Meanwhile, Kigiri appears out of the water, and Kiba identifies him as the smokescreen user. In order to prevent his tactic, Yamato restrains him with his Wood Release while Lee rushes to deliver a Leaf Whirlwind; however, the restrained Kigiri is revealed to be none other than a Smoke Clone. As the other members of Team Guren emerge from the water, the real Kigiri disperses a smokescreen that engulfs Lee. As Kihō awaits Rinji's orders, the latter merely states that he has other matters to attend to and disappears. Despite his sense of sight being robbed, Lee is able to sense Kihō's presence and manages to strike a few blows on him, before kicking him up into the air and using the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf to seismic toss him back into the water. With Lee safely out of the smokescreen, leaving only their enemies trapped within, Tenten unfurls her scrolls and strikes them with her Twin Rising Dragons, causing her to defeat them and nearly knock them out. Kiba, appalled and insulted that he had trouble taking on one when Lee and Tenten managed to easily take them down, rushes at them in order to regain his pride. Using Akamaru's Dynamic Marking to mark them with urine, he tracks them down through Kigiri's smokescreen and hits all three of them with his Fang Passing Fang, sending them flying away. With the cohorts having been dealt with, Yamato's team heads off to provide support and backup for Kakashi's. In the meantime, Shino prepares himself while Kakashi reminds Sai that his job is to protect his comrades at all costs, something he may not be familiar with as he was a member of the Anbu, who value mission completion over the lives of teammates. Sai reveals that the reason he is still on Team Kakashi is because he wishes to do exactly that, having learned the value of friendship. However, they are then ambushed by Gozu, who attempts to strike them. Naruto spots Guren and exclaims that he is willing to do what it takes to take Yūkimaru away from her since she views him as nothing but a mere tool; wounded by Naruto's words, she strikes back in anger, only for her jab to be countered by Kakashi. Sai attempts to retaliate with an ink beast, but Gozu is able to restrain and destroy it. Shino, who is observing the battle as he prepares his chakra, suddenly stands up and releases his insects. Credits de:Episode: Der mit dem Herzen sieht